The Brave Soul
by iDemo
Summary: Being scared won't get you anywhere.You have to stand up in what you believe in, in order to get heard.


Eragon: The Brave Soul

A/N: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC.

This story is for pure enjoyment

* * *

><p>Astrid, Ajihad's youngest daughter, walked down from her chambers down to the dungeons; she stumbled across the counsel of Elders. The door was slightly open, so she peaked inside. The only person she could see was her father, Ajihad, a tall-stiff looking man.<p>

"My Lord, Ajihad, have you decided who should take your place, once you are gone?"

He grimaced, and then shook his head, he sighed and straightened. Having two children was hard work especially, choosing who should take over the Varden after he is gone.

"I have not chosen yet, it's too early to choose. Having two daughters, who are both trust-worthy, it will be difficult to choose from." His eyes fixed on the door, he noticed Astrid.

Sabrae cleared her throat, which got Ajihad's attention back on to them, "Although, we have time, but this must be decided. When you leave, and nothing else is chosen we will be forced to choose." Ajihad nodded in acceptance.

"I know, I will choose until the following week, I will have my answer by then." They all nodded and shifted their eyes onto the paperwork in front of them. "I bid farewell." Astrid walked away from the door and ran down the corridor, so she won't be caught by her father's keen eyes.

* * *

><p>Astrid walked slowly down to the battle ground, where she had to take lessons in magic and in swordsmanship. She grunted and muttered to herself, "I wish I didn't have to take these lessons. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself from attacks." Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her back, which made her lose her balance, she fell to the ground. Her emerald dress was covered in dirt. She landed on her back, she winced. "What the..." she looked up and saw Murtagh holding out his hand; she took it.<p>

"You better pay attention next time, Astrid." He pulled her up with one pull; she tipped over and landed in his arms. She stood in that position for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

"Are you here to 'train' me?" she asked in a reluctant voice, Murtagh felt insulted.

"Am I not skilled enough for you, milady?" he frowned and looked away from her. Astrid walked closer to him, placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

"I was just wondering, don't take it as an offense." she smiled sweetly. Murtagh fixed his gaze in Astrid's sapphire eyes. He could see a dark cloud rolling by, a stray lamb trying to hide. "Murtagh, is something troubling you?"

"No, I'm fine." He looked back into reality and smiled, "Shall we begin the lesson?"Astrid nodded, and pulled out her sheen slim sword from her sheath.

"I'm ready," she said, training has begun. Both their swords clanked together with sparks flying from them. Murtagh possessed the speed, but Astrid would always blind him from her attacks, "you're getting better." Astrid pulled away, noticing that they were both equally matched. When she stopped for a few seconds, Murtagh noticed his chance to attack, he took it. He took his foot and slid it underneath Astrid's feet. She fell to the ground; he raised his sword and pressed the blade against her throat. "What can you do now?" Astrid smirked and kicked him in the leg, making him fall.

"I could always do that," she smiled and placed her sword on his face, "I win." Murtagh smiled and surrendered in defeat. Astrid placed her hand outward, Murtagh took it and rose.

"Well done, I haven't fought a fight so empowering." Murtagh started brushing off the dirt off his tunic when Astrid turned around, seeing her father and her sister, Nasuada.

"Father," Astrid curtsied and straightened up. He smiled and placed his large hand on her shoulder, "you wish to speak to me?"

"Yes, in private. Come to my study later, around sunset," he said in a gentle voice, Astrid nodded and smiled. "How is your training going?"

"It's going well father." she smiled and crossed her arms. Nasuada looked around with no interest in the conversation.

"Father, we must be going." Nasuada insisted. Ajihad nodded as he hugged Astrid.

"Sister, don't be late." Ajihad let go and followed Nasuada.

later on, Astrid stood upon a door with a crest engraved into it. "The family crest," she said to herself. She walked in, she noticed that Ajihad and Nasuada was waiting for her.

"I have important news, so listen well." Ajihad looked out the window, watching Eragon and Saphira flying around, getting exercise. "I have summoned both of you, because of the future. What will come of me? I will need someone to take my place among the Varden." Nasuada blinked, but Astrid already knew -hint the eavesdropping-. Ajihad looked at Astrid and smirked, "But, one of us already know about this; isn't that right Astrid?"

"Father, I'm sorry, I didn't-" She was interrupted by her father, who raised his hand up and blinked. He didn't seem to be mad or upset. His brown eyes stared at hre in a gentle fatherly way.

"Father, if you're going to choose one of us to take your place as the leader of Varden, what specific traits are you looking for?" Nasuada asked politely. Ajihad turned to the window once again.

"I'm looking for a confident, brave, sacrificing, courageous, and smart." Nasuada smiled and turned to face Astrid, her face whitened and her eyes grew wider. _Well confident, brave, and courageous counts me out. _"I'll be watching, so don't be foolish." His voice getting deeper, he meant it. Before he was about to finish, Astrid stormed out of the room. Ajihad cocked his head to the side and sighed. Does these two have what it takes to become leader of Varden?

"Father, are you alright?" Nasuada softly asked, turning around and looked looked at her.

"Yes my dear Nasuada. I bid farewell." He walked out of the room, leaving Nasuada and Astrid there. Ajihad sighed and looked around; he noticed that the dwarfs were getting ready for the ultimate fight, against the Urgals. He already made the command to shut off other passageways by destroying them.


End file.
